Nico and the Canadian
by Hell'sAngel'sQueen
Summary: Nico goes to Canada to find a half-blood. He finds more then just a girl who claims to know all about him, Percy, the Gods, and such; he finds the Books. Read to find out about how Elizabeth discovers the truth about her and her family. T for swearing. 3
1. New student and Elizabethan?

**Me: I've always wanted to own PJO but unfortunately I don't. :C**

**Percy: oh my gods thank Zeus she doesn't!**

**Me: hey! That's not nice! Well any who, this is what happens when PJO becomes real and shtuffs. Oh and I own nothing be me and my creations. My last name is different so no creepers can stalk me! Enjoy!**

**Linelinelinelineline**

**My POV**

So, ordinary good day turns weird, crazy, way super bad when I met him.

That sounds so cheesy and cliché but it's true. It was an awesome day, the start of an awesome week. Unfortunately, the gods hate me, along with The Fates. You may or may not be wondering what I mean by "gods" or "The Fates". Trust me, the less you know, the more normal a life you'll have.

Ok, so, you may or may not be also wondering who I am. Good question, know you your dealing with. My name is Elizabeth Rachel Cooper; I'm 15 years old and am kinda short. I have short thick, curly hair that's almost always frizzy and green eyes that are sometimes a bit brown-ish. I have braces and glasses and I love books. I know what you're thinking, and no, I am not an Athena child! Jeezums!

It was a Monday and all throughout school, I couldn't be more excited about English, second last period of the day. We were in the middle of silent reading, when there was a knock on the door. The kid closest to the door opened it and in stepped a kid that wasn't in our class.

I ignored the kid and continued to read. That is until the kid sat down in the chair next to me. I gave him a questioning look but again tuned him out with my book. Don't judge! It was a really good book okay? The whole series is so awesome, so bloody and gory, so _magical._ The Demonata by Darren Shane is just too good to be put down!

When silent reading was done our teacher, Miss Swiss, (who coincidently wasn't Swedish, she was Canadian) went to the front of the class.

"Class, this is Nico di Angelo. Ok, go to page 179 and start reading till page 183." She said and inwardly I gasped. My eyes widened as I looked to my left.

One thought was running through my head, _Oh chizz!_ I looked behind me and sure enough, Austin Shool, a very random, crazy, funny guy that makes everyone laugh during English, is also looking at the guy next to me. I know for a fact that Austin read the same book series as I have, he owns it. We share a glance, which is so weird because I'm not even friends with him.

I turn to the kid on the left of me. "Hey, I'm Elizabeth. You're new, right? Need any help?" I asked him, trying to be nice. I got a good look at him now. He was obviously tall, pale, olive-ish-y toned skin, beautiful brown eyes and soft looking dark brown emo hair. He had on a pair of some-what skinny jeans (you know the kind for guys but was still a little bit loose) and a skull t-shirt under a half-unzipped red Bieber sweater. I instantly paled. I already knew who he was.

"Hey, I'm Nico. Yeah, I'm new. Can you help me to the library?" he asked and I had to keep myself from laughing and/or giggling. Nico di Angelo did _not_ read/study.

"Oh, um" insert awkward cough people use to help stop laughing, "yeah, sure after school. So any read- I mean English problems you need help with? We're about to start Romeo and Juliet and it can get pretty complicated and hard to keep up, what with the Elizabethan English and all." I offered, knowing he had dyslexia.

"Erm, n-no thanks. I can read perfectly fine." He said, lying through his teeth. I gave him a warning look to say, I-know-your-lying-so-you-better-tell-me-before-I-give-you-the-cold-shoulder-and-don't-help-you-and-you'll-be-eternaly-doomed-to-fail-English. Yeah, _those _look. He said nothing. Suit's him.

The bell rang an hour after and I ran to my locker to discard my book and get my math one. Closing my locker, I looked over to my right to try and see if anyone was blocking the way to math. Nico seemed to literally pop out of nowhere, right in front of me.

"Oh McFrigging Jeezums!" I shouted, jumping backwards. I looked over to my friends lockers to see them laughing at me. Meh, oh well. "Oh, my gods, I'm so going to kill you, Nico." I said pinching the bridge of my nose and keeping a straight face. Wait a tick, I said god_**s**_. Oops, thankfully I mumbled a bit so he hopefully didn't hear me.

"Oh McFrigging Jeezums?" Nico asked. He didn't hear.

"Hey, you surprised me! What did you expect me to say? Holy pop tart and a pencil sharpener!" I yelled back at him. "Ugh! Whatever, just come on. Math's this way."

In class, let's just say he was annoying the crap out of me. Last few minutes he asked me,

"So how do you do this?" I sighed.

"Why don't you just get Annabeth to help you?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said, snapping his pencil.

"Ah, nothing, I mean, you can't addition or subtract a variable with a constant. You gotta switch them." I explained. Minutes later, the bell rang.

"Come on," I said, dragging Nico out of the class. We made a quick stop to my locker for my English book and then we booked it to the library. Pun so awesomely intended. Yeah, I'm that amazing. Anyways, went upstairs and entered the library.

"Um, what's with the book? Planning to catch up on your Elizabethan?" Nico says, sneering.

"No, I'm going to help you with your reading. You need it so bad, and then there's French…" I said, smiling a bit. "Sit. Now read." I pulled out the book and pushed in front of Nico.

"Elizabeth!" a voice said, whispered because were in a library.

"What! Oh, sorry Austin. What is it?" I, erm, asked?

"Uh, come here a second." He replied. I followed to maybe a couple feet when he started talking.

"So, do you think…?" he asked.

"Definitely, he must be _the_ Nico from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The question is why he is here." I asked.

"Well, obviously he's here for _that_. Or he's here for a half-blood." He said. I gave him a look that said Well-duh-that's-an-idiot-thing-to-say-it-was-a-rhetorical-question.

"Well, DUH! Of course he's here for a half-blood and that, but I mean why is here, in Canada? Regina, Saskatchewan? Of all the places in Canada, Hades, in the US, he came to Regina! Isn't that just a little weird in your books? Pun intended." I said, and really, I'd be surprised if he didn't hear anything. Austin just sighed heavily and walked toward Nico.

"Hey, I'm Austin. This way to the books your looking for." He said bluntly and straight forwardly. I sighed.

"I'll help you with your French and English later. You'll want a long talk, I'm sure." I said, sighing.

**Nico POV**

Ok, so weirdest day so far. First, when I sit down at an empty desk, the girl beside me is acting strange. Then, she explains freaking algebra to me like it's the easiest thing in the world. Now, her and another dude come in and start talking about why I'm here and then talk to me about books.

I say nothing as they lead me down to a far corner in the library. They stop and Austin leans down. He grabs about 4 books and heads back to the table. He sets them down and I get a good look at the covers. What I saw changed how I portrayed Percy forever.

**Linelinelinelineline**

**Me: Okay, so love it? Hate it? Review it? Favorite it? What did you think? I honestly want to know if you did hate it or like it.**

**Percy: HELP ME!**

**Connor: Um, what's going on?**

**Me: Oh, well, you know, Percy was being mean to me, so I tied him up and I stuffed him in my closet. He's fine; I feed him so I don't know what the problem is.**

**Connor: Okay I'll stay away from you for a little while….**

**Me: Oh, no you don't! *tackles Connor and ties him up* Hmmm maybe I should….*gags Percy and Connor and shuts closet door* Well, that settles that! Please Review~!**


	2. WHO'S RICK RIORDAN!

**Me: Hey I'm back! No, I'm not cancelling the story. I'm really sorry I haven't updated much. I just haven't had the time lately and now I might not be updating like every week cause of freaking homework, so please don't unsubscribe! I really appreciate the reviews from DaughterofHades123451, Mjmjmjmj, ****LoveofWarriors1998****,** **MindBender10****, Abigail and some anonymous person! Really sorry again! Thanks guys! And OMG! THE DEMONATA IS SOO GORY! Read it.**

**Connor: Hmph mmrph hrm?**

**Me: What Connor? You're going to have to speak clearer. Oh wait. *unties gag from Connor's mouth* There, now speak!**

**Connor: Firstly, I said, why would they? And secondly, HELP US!**

**Me: Hahaha, silly Connor! *reties gag* Hey Nico, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Nico: Do I have to?**

**Me: Unless you want to join Connor and Percy…**

**Nico: Ok, so, Queen here doesn't own PJO, only Austin and Elizabeth and Elizabeth's family… though she does wish she owned moi *smiles flirtatiously***

**Me: O.O *glomps Nico***

***POOF! Logan Lerman is here!***

**Logan: On with the story!**

**Linelinelinelineline**

**Nico POV**

The first book I looked at had a black haired boy half submerged in water wielding a, what looked like a lighting bolt on the cover. He looked familiar, but from the back I couldn't tell.

The second had a big milky, blue eye on it. It looked down at three figures on a bridge. If I looked closely, I could make out the legs of a satyr.

A black Pegasus with vines trapping its legs, overlooking a big city was on the third.

On the last one, the boy was on it again, but he was carrying a luminescent sword and was looking down at a glowing golden coffin. What? I can use big words, too, you know. Geez, just because I am related to Percy, doesn't mean I have the same vocabulary as him. (A/N: OH, SNAP!)

A silence spread from when I looked at the first book to about now.

"So, what am I looking at?" I asked to break the silence.

"These are the Books." Austin said slowly, like I was a child.

Another silence appeared.

"So, wait. You don't know what the Books are?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, they're books?" I asked.

"He didn't know about them? He didn't know? Oh, great, now we messed things up and made his poor, dreadful, short life way more complicated then it aught to be, then it already is! This is _your_ fault; _you_ said he came for them!" Elizabeth ranted.

"Well, we might as well tell him about them. Oh boy, Annabeth's going to have a field _week_." Austin said, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait, what? What's going on here?" I asked, getting freaked out. Hey, you would too, if you heard two strangers talk about your cousin's girlfriend. Elizabeth sighed.

"Ok, well, let's make this short. We, Elizabeth and I and possibly a lot more people, know about you. We know about Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, the Gods and monsters. We know because of the Books." Austin says pointing to the Books. Let me tell you, I was a little creeped.

"Erm, creepers…" I said, very creeped.

"We are not! We know you're here for a half-blood because really, some people are just too weird not to be a half-blood, but unfortunately not many are ADHD." Elizabeth said.

"So you're saying that you know who I am and everything I'm involved with and why I'm here, all by reading some books?" I asked to confirm. She sighed.

"Yes. Now what time is it?" she asked.

"Um, like 4:00." I said checking my watch. She stood up nearly knocking the chair down.

"We have to leave like in 15 minutes for the bus." She said looking at Austin. He seemed to have understood her cause he stood up too.

"What bus you take?" he asked me.

"Um, number 6?" I said uncertainly. I grabbed a Book as he told me my bus was the bus they were rushing to get. I speedily rushed to my locker, which coincidently, was next to Elizabeth's. In about 5 minutes, we were on the bus. 20 minutes later, Elizabeth and I got off at our stop.

"So, you live here?" I asked as she walked up the driveway to the house.

"Yeah, where here do you live?" she asked. I continued walking until I got to the house next door to her.

"Here." I said smirking. I saw her roll her eyes and walk into her house. I opened the door into my temporary house and yelled, "I'M HOME! ANNABETH! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

"WHAT IS IT? A BOOK?" she yelled back. I walked to the kitchen table and plopped the Book down in front of her. She snatched it up like the crazed, book-deprived Athena child she is. Percy came out of the hallway took one look at the cover of the Book and paled.

"So I was right." I mumbled. Annabeth and Percy both looked at me confused. As I was about to explain, there was a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was.

It was Elizabeth.

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the door. She had in her hand a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and a glass of milk.

"What? Can't I just greet the new neighbors?" she asked while stepping inside. "Oh, I see Nico brought that book after all." She sat down across from Annabeth and ate her cereal. I closed the door. "Any questions about that book and the others, I'll be happy to answer them." She finished with a smile.

"Um, ah, who are who?" Percy asked. Just as she was about to speak, a bleating noise was heard from down the hall. Grover walked up to the table, subtly sniffing Elizabeth. I resisted the urge to facepalm and said, "This is Elizabeth Cooper, she's a classmate from school. **(A/n: I tend to misspell school a lot (and others) so this is just a heads up in case I misspell it again and don't correct it.)** As she said, she'll answer all questions. And to start it off, she knows who we are. Enjoy." I was smirking by the end, obviously enjoying her soon to be pain of answering questions again and again. Meh, so I was a bit of a sadist. So sue me.

"Thank you, Nico. Grover, could you stop sniffing me? It's creepy, even though I know you're trying to detect half-blood scents." She said. My eyes widened. I knew she knew stuff, but still, it took me by surprise. It took everyone else by surprise, too. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, unshakable.

"Whaaaa?' my genius cousin said, breaking the silence. This time I didn't resist the urge to facepalm. Really, he is quite the awkward-silence-breaker.

"All shall become clearer once Annabeth here either reads that to you, or translates it so you can read it yourself." She said mysteriously. She popped a couple of cereal bits into her mouth. Then she seemed to drift off into her own world.

"She smells funny. Like a regular demi-god, but there's something else. She smells stronger, too." Grover said. I looked over to see her staring at a wall.

"Her? She seems like she can barely lift a sword, let alone fight with one." I said. Percy nodded.

"Yeah she does, but still there's something about her…." He trailed off.

"Oh, no way. This, this is so… who the hell is Rick Riordan?" Annabeth screeched.

**Linelinelinelineline**

**Me: So you know you've got problems when you misspell funnily and you say to your computer, 'shut up. I've got problems. We've established this. Let's move on.' as if you're not crazy.**

**Closet: *muffled sounds***

**Me: Please ignore the sounds coming from the closet.**

**Nico: Why didn't you just put the milk in the cereal?**

**Me: Because I like my cinnamon toast crunch without the malk. Just as I like my Kool-Aid hot. And wow word's trying to make me change my pronunciation of the word malk.**

**Logan: -_- You stole hot Kool-Aid from Julian Smith…**

**Me: ….So….**

**Annabeth: *epic sigh of ecpicocity* just click review and you'll be spared this.**

**PEACE! \\/**


	3. Meet Scotty Cooper

**Me: Just had the most amazing spaghetti! Sooo good!**

**Connor: And while she ate that, we escaped.**

**Me: Meh. I let you escape.**

**Percy: Just don't draw attention…**

**Me: Well, I don't own PJO but I sure wish I did!**

**Logan: Keep dreaming!**

**Me: I always dream of you Logan….. *said in dreamy voice***

**Linelinelinelineline**

**My POV**

My train of thought was interrupted by Annabeth's loud cry.

"Well, it's hard to say how he got the information, but there's three big guesses that I'm sure you'll approve of." I said. I took a dramatic pause. "It is my belief that he is either a half-blood himself, got the info from another half-blood or a half-blood is just using his name."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Annabeth said, nodding her head.

"Okay, so now that that was cleared up, ask away." I said trying, and in my opinion failing, to sound dramatic. They looked at me as if trying to figure out the answer to life, the universe, and everything.

Its 42, if you didn't know.

"What exactly are these Books?" Grover asked.

"They depict the epic adventures of Percy from when he was 12 and first fought a kindly one to the end of the war and Percy and Annabeth kissing at the bottom of the lake." I said; smirking at the blushing faces of the two aforementioned. Absent-mindedly, I twirled the skull ring that fit loosely on my thumb. Three guesses as to where I got that.

Before I could go into more detail, however, I suddenly realised the time and of course voiced it.

"Oh, shiz! I got to go! See you tomorrow Nico!" I said rushing to the door, totally forgetting my cereal and milk. I didn't hear anything else as I made my way down the street and stopped at a seemingly random house. I knocked and the door opened almost right after.

A woman appeared. She had a boy of around ten or eleven pushed out in front of her, as if offering him up as a sacrifice.

"Here. Take him. Don't ever ask me to look after him again." She said and then slammed the door once he was by my side. I turned to look at him. He was a head shorter then me, but otherwise looked just like me. He had the same curly/unruly chocolate brown hair as me, maybe a bit darker, and he had the same green eyes except his didn't look like he had brown flecks in them. It was no wonder, too. He was after all my little brother.

"Scotty Soterios Cooper! What did you do to Mrs. H?" I asked him as we walked back home.

"Nothing! Honest." He said. He doesn't like to talk much.

"Well, what happened for her to not like you?"

"Stuff. Fish tank exploded. Didn't do it. Didn't believe me." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Wow, he really did not like to talk. I sighed, for multiple reasons.

"Dad's not going to like this." I mumbled as I rubbed my face tiredly. Mom would be ok with it, whether or not he did do it. She was sympathetically aware that way, as if she did stuff like that too when she was angry or in close proximity. Dad on the other hand…well like I said, he was not going to be happy.

Now, you may (once again) be wondering, _how come Scotty's ten and is not at school? Why was he at what seems like a daycare/babysitter's house?_ Well, when we started school, mom asked us if we wanted to stay in school or be homeschooled. For kindergarten until grade 3 we both stayed in school. I went on to stay in school, but Scotty's classroom got flooded right before school ended right before a small flame from an overheated laptop on the teacher's desk spread. Mom had one of her panic attacks and pulled him right out of school. She then asked around the neighbour hood for anyone who had the time to teach Scotty. Somehow, he's managed to get away or out of going to home school. What ever happened with Mrs. H. was no doubt going to happen again.

"Oh yes, there's some new people who moved in next door. I want you to meet them." I said, suddenly remembering my cereal. We walked to their house then walked in.

"Hey, you didn't drink my milk did you?" I asked as I walked to the table. Nico guiltily sighed.

"I'll get you another glass." He said as he stood up.

"Who's he?" Percy asked.

"This is why I rushed out of here. This is Scotty. Scotty; this Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover. Say hi." I said, stepping to the side so they could see him and pointing to each one respectfully.

"Hello." He said then turned to me. "Snack?"

I sighed and handed him my bowl of half eaten cereal. He should talk more.

"So, Percy. Are you as bad at archery as ice is at being fire?" I asked as Nico handed me my milk.

"Yes, yes he is. Hey, where did you get that ring? I have one just….like….it….HEY! Give it back!" Nico yelled. I looked down at my thumb.

"Oh, this? I, uh, oh fine. Here." I said throwing it to him. The others just looked at me. I started to fidget under their stare.

"What?" Scotty and I both ask. It was then that I noticed them staring at him too.

"They look alike."

"And they smell alike."

"But she's talkative and steals subtly."

"And he's quiet and attentive"

"And looks like a miniature of Percy."

They were trying to be quiet but since we were quiet too we heard them. It both irritated me and intrigued me. Were they thinking what I'm thinking they're thinking about? If you got confused as to what I'm thinking,

Am I a demi-god?

**Linelinelinelineline**

**Me: so, so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated in like half a year! Now, down to business. In either the next chapter or the one after that or the one after THAT one, they (meaning Percy, Nico, etc) will need some more characters for various reasons and maybe a bit of guidance. MEANING submit some ideas and/or an OC. For an OC I will need the following;**

**Name: full name, nicknames, anything of importance**

**Gender:**

**Hair color/length: **

**Eye color:**

**Cloths style:**

**Personality:**

**Back story (if any):**

**Friends: can be friends with Nico and co. or Elizabeth and co. or anyone else; your choice**

**Child of…:**

**Other:**

**I may only be able to pick so many OCs but that shouldn't stop you from submitting.**

**Nico, Percy, Connor, and Logan: Please review~~~* ^-^**


End file.
